I Guess It Was For The Best
by Gale-Forever
Summary: Saxony Hill's life, is one of the most peculiar of his District 8 neighbors. His parents accused of stealing and treason, leaves him and his family with no other choice but to do the best they can, that is until Saxony is reaped at the age of 16, along with his soon to be best friend Westeria Clue.


**Author's Note:**

**When I originaly wrote this, it was for a story I never finished, but I fell in love with Saxony and decided to publish the small bit that was still him. His story isn't finished, and may never be. But if you like it, let me know so I can consider finishing his story.**

**D8 Reapings**

**Saxony Hill's POV**

"Saxony, get off of him! We are going to be late for the reapings," my brother, Leno, yells as he yanks me off of some kid I don't know.

"Leno, you heard what he called our family, he deserves more than that!" I am trying to wrench myself loose of his grip, Leno is strong, though he never shows off.

You see a year ago, my mother and father were working at a textile factory downtown (one of the top paying too), when pieces started going missing. Since my mother grew up in a rebellious family she immediately came under suspicion. My father stood up for her threatening to use the worst methods to prove her innocence. Of course he meant well, but the district failed to see it that way. So, he too, had suspicions about him.

Anyway, the district lacked enough evidence to send them to become Avoxes in the capitol. About a week later, though, they both lost their jobs for "unexplainable" reasons, though everyone knows it was because they were thought to be criminals.

A few months later, Leno went to try to get a job, but was turned down at every place he had applied to. We now are living on what little savings we have, hoping eventually one of us can get a job. My family can't go anywhere without hearing the guaranteed whispers of, "The bloody Hills family this," and, "The bloody Hills family that." It really gets me ticked, as you can tell.

My brother drags me to the city square and puts me in the roped of section for the 16 year olds, then leaves. My parents rarely leave the house because peacekeepers will punish them for no reason so they're hoping for the best from inside our home.

I look down at what I'm wearing and realize my shirt is covered in blood, I probably gave that kid a bloody nose, I think with satisfaction. I look back up to see the escort, the mayor, and Serge (the most recent champion) already on stage.

The mayor steps up to the microphone and starts into a long speech that has never changed, " Blah, blah, blah, Rebellion, blah, blah, blah, District 13, blah, blah, blah, President Snow, blah, blah, blah, Hunger Games, blah, blah, blah." Then he takes a seat and the escort, Shimmer, steps up.

This year she has baby blue skin with bright yellow hair. I don't know where the capitol gets their ideas of looking good. "Hello District Eight, I know it's not the quarter quell, but we are doing something different… We're going to start with the boys!" she sounds overly excited over something so stupid. She reaches her hand into the boys' bowl and pulls out a slip of paper and reads, "Saxony Hills."

**Westeria Clue's POV**

"Saxony Hills," Shimmer reads into the mic. No one moves, no one moves to volunteer, no one moves to rightfully take their spot. Peacekeepers walk over to a handsome boy. He looks about 5'7 and lean and muscular. His muscles tense, like he is about to punch one of the peacekeepers, but the other grabs his arms and start dragging him up to the stage. I see his shirt is covered in blood and caked with dirt and his chocolate brown hair is falling in his face.

When he reaches the stage he stands, head held high, and glares at the escort with a scowl on his face. Shimmer ignores him and continues, "Ladies turn!" she reaches in and plucks a name off the very top, brings it out and reads,"Westeria Clue."

As I slowly make my way to the stage, all I think is, "If there are trees I'm going to win." During my climb up the stage steps I realize I'm smiling, I immediately rid my face of all emotion, hoping no one noticed.

**Saxony's POV**

"Westeria" has an oddly smug smile as she walks onto the stage, but as soon as I notice it, it's gone. She shakes my hand and I can't help but notice her unusually light green eyes, and her short, wispy, auburn hair. She whispers, "Quit staring lover boy!"

I quickly look away trying not to look too embarrassed.

**Westeria's POV**

A few peacekeepers escorted us to the Justice building, where Rudy and Amhi, my cousin, came to say goodbye. Amhi barely looked at me, she gave me a hug and left, while Rudy stayed and hugged me the entire time. Right before the peacekeepers made him leave he gave me a chain bracelet with a teardrop charm. It was beautiful. Rudy told me it used to belong to my mother, before she died. He said it was to remind me to stay strong and that there are people back home cheering me on.

**Saxony's POV**

As soon as we got to the Justice Building the peacekeepers told me that my family would not be seeing me. I only have reason to believe it is because they are "thieves," But oddly enough I'm not surprised at all.

**Author's Note:**

**So, if you liked it, don't come back! JK, please tell me if you did, I'm desperate!**


End file.
